Tenders and Turntables (Transcript)
Here is the fifteenth transcript of the fifteenth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Henry, Fluttershy, Gordon and Rainbow Dash were lonely when Thomas left the yard to run his branchline with Princess Twilight Sparkle, they missed them very much. They had more work to do and had to fetch their own coaches, the big engines thought they were too important to fetch coaches. James grumbles too. Henry, Gordon and James: We get no rest! We get no rest! But the coaches only laughed. The Coaches: You're lazy and slack! You're lazy and slack! Altogether, the engines were causing Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and the other ponies a great deal of trouble. The big stations at both ends of the line each have a turntable, Sir Topham Hatt had made them so that the tender engines can be turned around. Because it is dangerous for them to go fast backwards. Little tank engines like Thomas don't need turntables, they can go just as well backwards as forwards. but to hear Gordon talk, you would have thought that Sir Topham Hatt had given him a tender just to show how important he was. Gordon: You and Twilight don't understand, Little Thomas. We tender engines have a position to keep up, it doesn't matter where you go, but we are important as for Sir Topham Hatt to make us do shunting, fetch coaches, and go on some of those dirty sidings. It's... it's... well, it's not a proper thing. Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Come on, let's get back to work before we delay more passengers' vacations. Thomas the Tank Engine: (chuckles) Thomas then went off with Annie and Clarabel. Gordon: Dissgraceful! Rainbow Dash: Just great. So, Gordon ran backwards to the turntable. The turntable was in a windy plae close to the sea, and if he wasn't on it just right, he put it out of balance and made it difficult to turn. Today, Gordon was in a bad temper and the wind was blowing fiercely, and Rainbow Dash was loosing patience. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Gordon. Gordon: I'm trying, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: You're wasting time already! His driver tried to make him stop in the right place but Gordon wasn't trying. His fireman tried to turn the handle but Gordon's weight and the strong wind prevented him. Rainbow Dash: Now, you've done it! Gordon's Driver and Fireman: It's no good. Your big tender upsets the balance. If you're a little tank engine, you will be alright. Now, you have to pull the next train backwards. Rainbow Dash: You heard him, Gordon. Boys: Look! There's a new tank engine! Oh, it's only Gordon, back to front. Thomas: Hello! Playing tank engines? Sensible engines. Take my advice, scrap your tender and have a nice bunker. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Pretty good advice, Thomas. Gordon and Rainbow Dash said nothing, even James and Rarity laughed when they saw them. Gordon: You and Rarity take care, James! You might stick too! James: No fear, Gordon! I'm not so fat as you! Rarity: Or as fast as Rainbow Dash! James: "I mustn't stick!" Rarity: James, Darling, pay no attention to Gordon or Rainbow Dash, you're still a unique engine. James: I suppose you're right, Rarity. Rarity: Now then, let's get back to work. So, he stopped on just the right place to balance the table. It could now swing easily, Gordon and Rainbow Dash arrived in time to see everything. James turn much too easily, the wind puffed around like a top, he couldn't stop. Rarity: I don't feel so good! I think I’m gonna be sick! Gordon: Well, well, James, are you and Rarity playing roundabouts? Rainbow Dash: (laughs and falls to the ground) Poor James feeling quite giddy and rolled off into the shed without a word, while Rarity feeling dizzy. That night, the three engines has indignation meeting. Henry: It's shameful treat tender engines like this, Gordon has to go backwards and people thinks he is a tank engine. James spins round like a top and everyone laughs at us. Gordon: And to add to that, Sir Topham Hatt makes us all shunt in dirty sidings! Ugh! Listen... So, Gordon whispered something to the others. Gordon: We'll do it tomorrow, Sir Topham Hatt will look silly. The engines had decided to go one strike. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225